pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ManiacVulture666/How to make Pixel Gun 3D better
The last time I played this game, it was a wreck. too many times I found myself struggling just to get 3 coins. So I'm gonna put things I would think would make the game better. Step number 1: restart everyone's game file I know a lot of you are questioning this decision. "What about all the people who played for hours just to get 1 gun?" well, the reason this is on the list is to balance the game, that way everyone can start fresh. Step number 2: Nerfing and Buffing certain items A lot of you think this would make sense. For instance, Nerf the Overpowered weapons like the Dragon's breath, and buff the Badcode (It's definitley not worth the trouble you went through) That way, the game can get more balanced. Step number 3: Better story mode now, in my opinion, the story. SUCKS. I mean, the farmboy awakes to a zombie apocalypse and suddenly wants to become a hero. The story should be put under construction and should be thought out more. Step number 4: Better skin customization system The next thing is the skin system. While the skin system itself is Ok, it can be better. For instance, there should be different left arms and right arms, same with legs. The colors also need to be updated, due to how shallow the colors are. Step 5: The Gems Gems are something that have been causing quite a stir in the game, due to how it basically turned the game into a P2P or P2W. Should they be removed? No, the game still needs a premium currency. I think they should be easier to find. However, they shouldn't be given every win. I think every 3-4 win should reward a gem. Step 6:The Survival Aspect The Survival system is something that needs an overhaul. I think that one of the things that should be added is a save system and an upgrade system. Not upgrade like being able to go from up1 to up2, Every 10 waves in survival will give you an upgrade point, which can be used to upgrade 1 skill. For instance, It would help with customizability, and let's say you don't care about ammo and you're all about speed or damage. you can use Upgrade points to up certain skills, and get the gun you use the most to it's highest potential. I also think that the bonus for every 10,000 points should come back. Step 7: Re-adding guns I think that guns like the Mega Destroyer should come back to the game. Now, I don't think that only good and favored guns should be re-added, but I think weapons like the Battle should come back, with buffs, of course. Step 8: The coin system I think I speak for a lot of people when it comes to this. Not only are stronger guns more expensive, and harder to get, but the same is happening to weaker guns. I only oned these weapons last time: AK 48 up 3, Combat rifle up 2, Old Comrade, Fast death up 1, Badcode, Guerrila, and starters. Now, all of these guns are good to a degree, but I wanted to get weapons like the Photon Shotgun or Armageddon. I think that slowly, the guns should get more and more expensive, unlike ingame where the jump between prices is insane. I also think you should get 4-5 more coins for each win in multiplayer. Category:Blog posts